


#ShhhDemyxIsAsleep

by Arxsia



Series: #ShhhZexionIsAsleep [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Namixi, Selfies, Twitter, Zemyx - Freeform, Zemyx Day (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/pseuds/Arxsia
Summary: Three years later, Demyx continued to take selfies with a sleeping Zexion in the shot. Zexion was well aware of this of course, and had his own secret Twitter account to follow Demyx's #shhhZexionisasleep tag. While Zexion's catching one of Demyx's latest selfie tweets, the most brilliant of brilliant ideas spark and he sets a plan into motion.Sequel to #ShhhZexionIsAsleep!
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: #ShhhZexionIsAsleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	#ShhhDemyxIsAsleep

**Author's Note:**

> A belated make-up Zemyx Day gift fic for AikoLpez, who requested fluff but gave no specific details, so it gave me the excuse to write a sequel to one of my old fics! Hope you like it!

A lot changes in three years. New friendships can form. Old ones can spark back to life, given the proper kindling. The world is forever huge and yet it contains a never-ending supply of small-worldliness.

A new girl named Xion had moved into the town where Axel and Roxas lived, and the two of them had taken to her quickly, the three of them becoming an inseparable trio. The first time she left to visit her hometown, she took them both with her and it was there that Axel just so happened to run into his old, long-lost friend Saix. After several months of will-they or won’t-they and  _ much  _ back and forth planning, they managed to convince Saix to move in with them and he and Axel started dating.

Not long after, Namine went to visit Roxas during one of her art-school breaks and immediately hit it off with Xion. They traveled back and forth to spend time with each other, Xion sometimes bringing the rest of the pack along with her, the five of them forming one big, happy family.

Yes, a lot changed in three years. But some things, some things stayed the same.

Well, one  _ more  _ thing that had changed was Twitter’s character limit, doubling to 280. Still not overly substantial for long posts, but it was certainly enough for Demyx to write more detailed little blurbs whenever he posted a new #shhhZexionisasleep selfie.

Yep, those sure as heck hadn’t changed. Three years later and Demyx still, somehow, kept at it, never having grown bored of his fun little activity in the slightest. The cute little trend had continued, a constant display of selfies every few days or weeks, featuring Zexion very much asleep anywhere and at any time of day. Zexion was somewhat impressed about it to be honest, both over Demyx’s dedication to this silly little ritual and his own unfortunate inability to maintain a normal sleeping schedule.

What Demyx  _ didn’t  _ know, however, was that, shortly after discovering the whole sleeping-Zexion selfies thing, Zexion had made his own Twitter account, under an alias Demyx wouldn’t recognize, and made it private, so he could quietly follow the string of selfies Demyx posted, amongst other accounts he found interest in, including a few news outlets and some of his favorite writers. As Zexion loaded up the app on his phone while waiting for his electric kettle to come to a boil, he was amused to find a recent #shhhZexionisasleep post on his feed.

* * *

It’s Demyx Time @aquaticmelodies . 1h   
I think sleeping beauty here had a late night last night, eh? Kinda tempted to smother him in kisses until he wakes up but shooooouuld I? It’s not THAT early after all… #shhhZexionisasleep

The picture showed Demyx pressed up close to Zexion’s sleeping face, the digital clock on the bedside table just within the shot, betraying the late-morning hour as Zexion continued to slumber, happily tucked into their bed. Naturally, comments followed.

The Sun Loves the Moon @ScorchingHotness . 1h   
Replying to @aquaticmelodies   
Well idk about bookworm over there but Saix would probably smack me in the face for trying that. And Roxas would laugh. And Xion would record it.

It’s Demyx Time! @aquaticmelodies . 1h   
Well to be fair, so would Zexion, but he’d at least hesitate at first and maybe feel bad about it after. Especially if he knew I called him sleeping beauty. XD

The Sun Loves the Moon @ScorchingHotness . 58m   
Yeah but at least it’s a reasonable time of day there. Saix would roast me for waking him up at the asscrack of dawn.   
  
It’s Demyx Time! @aquaticmelodies . 57m   
What, Mr I like fire can’t handle getting all roasty toasty?   
  
The Sun Loves the Moon @ScorchingHotness . 55m   
I’m telling Zexion you called him sleeping beauty.   
  
+++ Roxas +++ @xiiiIceCreams . 6m   
Yeah, I’d rather not wake up at 5am to the smell of burning fried Axel. But fire’s not really Saix’s thing anyway. @ScorchingHotness He’d probably maim you, Ax.

It’s Demyx Time! @aquaticmelodies . 5m   
RIP

* * *

+++ Roxas +++ @xiiiIceCreams . 5m   
Replying to @aquaticmelodies   
Did you have to drag him to bed or did he manage to get himself there this time? He looks waaay too comfy cozy there.

It’s Demyx Time! @aquaticmelodies . 4m   
He managed all by himself! XD No idea what time though. I tucked him in all nice when I woke up earlier. But he’s fiiiiinally up, the cute sleepyhead.

* * *

The kettle beeped to signal Zexion’s water was ready and he smiled to himself as he pocketed his phone to prepare his tea. That morning’s flavor of choice was Earl Grey Moonlight, a traditional Earl Grey accented with a hint of vanilla and cream for a soft blend.

It was when he was about halfway through his cup of tea and three-quarters into his toast that an idea blossomed in his mind. The most brilliant idea he could’ve ever spawned. A stroke of genius. A fun little ploy of frivolous, fond retribution, with a deeply meaningful reward at the end of it all, should everything align properly. While his erratic sleep schedule meant he often knocked out at random times of the day (or night), it  _ also  _ meant that sometimes he was awake while  _ Demyx  _ was asleep. He would have smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner, if he wasn’t so excited to get the idea into motion. But first, a little research and pre-planning… It simply wouldn’t do for Demyx to find out about this right away. Eventually, yes of course, but not immediately. After all, #shhhZexionisasleep had gone on for several months before Zexion accidentally discovered it, so it’s only fair he run his own little selfie series for at least  _ some  _ time before Demyx catches wind of it.

Now, while he did follow Demyx, he hadn’t interacted with him in the slightest, and since his account was private, Demyx couldn’t follow him back anyway. Not that he even  _ knew  _ Zexion had a Twitter. He didn’t follow anyone in their combined circle of friends either, so no one even remotely knew of his presence. Of his own circle, he followed Lexaeus, who pretty much had an account just so he could follow a bunch of daily puzzle accounts and the like, and Xaldin, who only had an account because Xigbar made him one and randomly tweeted on his behalf.

He certainly trusted Lexaeus enough to follow him back quietly and not out his little project until the time was right. Xaldin, however, was glued to Xigbar half the time and Xigbar certainly couldn’t keep quiet about anything, hence why Zexion hadn’t followed Xigbar at all yet. No, he couldn’t let Xaldin in on it, not that he’d even be interested in it anyway.

Now, Roxas was trustworthy. But Roxas was followed by pretty much everyone, including Demyx of course, so if Zexion were to let Roxas in on the idea, it would have to be under certain conditions so that it wouldn’t get out any earlier than he wanted it to. And he may as well include Xion and Namine, since they were also quite trustworthy and would be able to keep his little secret for a while. He sent Lexaeus a DM first, letting him know this was his account and that he would be starting a series of tweets soon that he didn’t want seen by more than a few select people until a later date. He sent similar messages to Roxas, Xion, and Namine, all of whom responded with significant amusement and excitement. Even Lexaeus seemed interested, having seen some of the #shhhZexionisasleep selfies and agreeing that it was about time Zexion made a few of his own, in reverse.

In time, so long as this remained successful, he would let them in on one particular detail he had left out of his messages.

And so began his plan.

… 

It was maybe two months later, in that dead zone of November, shortly after Halloween, but just before the reality of the upcoming holidays truly set in, that their  _ entire  _ friend group decided to get together and hang out. From the sea-salt ice cream family who lived five time zones away, to the Destiny Island bunch on the other side of the world, to Zexion’s adoptive dad squad who lived nearby, to Marluxia and Larxene who flew in from wherever the hell they were; everyone agreed to meet up at Ansem’s manor for a banquet and a weekend in the city.

Xaldin hovered by the dessert table like a guard, smacking Xigbar away whenever he got too close, while everyone else helped themselves to food from the regular buffet table and formed little groups to chat and catch up.

After dinner, during a bit of downtime, while everyone waited for their food to go down before getting into the dessert, Roxas came to stand beside Zexion, casually scrolling through his phone. Demyx had stepped away to go to the bathroom some time ago and was immediately intercepted by Vexen on his way back, the more… protective of Zexion’s fathers giving Demyx his regular grilling to ensure the blond was treating Zexion well, not that he had ever truly approved of Demyx from the beginning. But as long as Zexion was happy, Vexen promised to let Demyx live-... er, continue dating his son.

In any case, Demyx was trapped for a good while, so Roxas and Zexion were free to conspire for a moment.

“Hey Zexion.” Roxas didn’t look up from his phone, scrolling through Twitter from what Zexion could see in his peripheral vision.

“Hello, Roxas,” Zexion greeted politely in response. 

“So uh, I saw your tweet this morning,” Roxas said meaningfully, keeping his voice low, eyebrows shooting up into his hair as he pulled up the tweet on his phone. “When did you un-private your account?”

“Shortly after I posted that,” Zexion replied with a hint of a smirk. “Since everyone was going to be here today, I figured now was as good a time as any to unveil my surprise to Demyx.”

Roxas laughed, turning to look at him. “You told us last week what to expect, but not  _ when _ . In front of such a big audience, _ including your dads _ ? Hell of a ballsy move, but I guess that’s right up your alley, with all the sneaky planning and shit. It’s stupidly cute, in that you-and-Demyx sort of way.”

“Well, we  _ have  _ been together for almost five years now. I have no reservations and I’m confident that Demyx doesn’t either. Serious as the underlying message may be, the method is all in harmless fun,” Zexion clarified, turning to look fondly at Demyx as he flailed about, answering whatever absurd question Vexen was currently asking him.

“Sooo, is that a green light to retweet it?”

“ _ Absolutely _ .”

… 

Sometime in the middle of dessert, through a mouthful of cake, Axel gave a shout and spun in his chair to face Demyx and Zexion, waving his phone around. “Zexion, what the  _ fuck  _ is this?!”

Right on cue. Zexion hid a smile behind a bite of cake, tilting his head innocently. “Hm?”

Sighing, Saix pinched the bridge of his nose, but undeniably curious, he peered around Axel’s shoulder to see what the fuss was all about. “...Oh.”

“What the hell are you screaming about?” Larxene asked from her chair, squinting at Axel’s phone from across the room. “We can’t all see it you dumbass.”

“Roxas, Xion, and Namine  _ all  _ retweeted it a little while ago,” Axel provided and everyone who used Twitter, including Demyx, pulled out their phones to check.

While they were all quickly scrolling through their timelines to find said tweet, Lexaeus was the first to speak, addressing Zexion while handing his phone over for Vexen and Ansem to be filled in. “So it’s that time then.”

“Indeed it is.”

* * *

+++ Roxas +++ Retweeted   
Why yes, this IS Zexion. @IgnesFatui . 12h   
Look at him, blissfully slumbering, completely unaware of my taking this photo, just like all the ones I’ve taken before this. But, this particular selfie bears a question. So, Demyx mine, will it be yes or no? #shhhDemyxisasleep

* * *

The picture was a selfie Zexion had taken while clearly sitting on the floor, his back against the bed where Demyx was sleeping in the early morning, sprawled out like a starfish on his stomach, with his head turned to the side and one arm dangling off the bed, bathed in the sunlight of dawn that streamed in from the window. Following the format of Demyx’s selfies, Zexion held a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, though the smirk behind it could not be missed. Finally, and more importantly, on the small space of bed between Demyx’s head and his dangling arm, Zexion had placed a small black box, popped open to show off the pair of golden rings carefully cradled inside it.

Various exclamations and excited murmurs immediately broke out, everyone moving closer to the pair in question. But Zexion paid none of them any mind, not even Vexen, who was flailing about with Lexaeus’s phone in hand while Ansem tried to get him to calm down.

No, Zexion’s focus was on the man beside him, who sat there staring down at the screen of his phone in what was surely shock, but whether good or bad, Zexion couldn’t quite tell. He hadn’t been the slightest bit nervous when he posted the tweet that morning, but now, with everyone they knew watching them and Demyx’s ongoing silence, a creeping tingle of nerves began to settle in. The murmurs eased to a halt and even Vexen had gone quiet, all eyes on Demyx as they awaited his answer.

“...Zexion?”

Zexion swallowed. “Yes, Demyx?”

But Demyx didn’t follow up, instead tapping through to Zexion’s twitter account, where he began to scroll through the string of #shhhDemyxisasleep selfies on Zexion’s profile. All too quickly, a smile formed on his lips, brilliant, sparkling, full of joy and fondness and utmost adoration. “Well how sneaky of you.” He pulled his gaze from his phone and looked at Zexion, staring at him for a good, long moment before cupping a hand behind his head to pull him into a kiss.

Around them, most everyone cheered, save for Larxene who rolled her eyes, saying it was about damn time, and both Ansem and Xaldin, who were trying to placate a newly-flailing Vexen who shouted ‘what do you  _ meeeaaaan _ ?!’

“I take it that’s a yes?” Zexion asked when they broke apart, Demyx immediately chuckling against his lips.

“As long as we can keep taking selfies of each other when one of us is asleep.”

“We certainly can’t let down our followers.” With the plan a total success, Zexion pulled Demyx into another kiss, paying no mind to the commotion around them.


End file.
